endoversefandomcom-20200216-history
Raeon Haydes (Endoverse-1)
Raeon Dizah Haydes is the third child of Kurayami Haydes, secondborn son. He is an Incubus, and very disconnected from the rest of his father's side of the family - and is typically considered to be the most incompetent member of the Haydes bloodline. History Childhood Raeon was born the second son of Kurayami Haydes, and was at one point slated to be a future ruler of Underworld. His father put him through harsh training at a young age, but gave him little to no schooling. As time went on, Raeon turned out to be vastly incompetent at combat; and had by this point become a spoiled brat. Given the recent divorce with his wife; Kurayami abandoned Raeon in the Mortal realm under the guise of it being a test - though he ended up just leaving him there. For about three years, Raeon lived with his Mother; Sutanaoki, and her husband Drako Soulimity. Due to his father and Drako's long violent history, and seeing Drako as the one who ruined his family; Raeon became incredibly bitter and resentful, still seeing himself as better than everyone else. Upon the death of his Mother, Raeon fled out into the wild, rather being alone than raised by someone he hated. For the next four to five years, Raeon lived on his own in the woods. Though he claimed to be putting himself through "harsh training to defeat his father", in actuality he was mostly just getting beat up by animals he was failing to hunt, and trying to learn how to use an axe with no prior training. Eventually he finally gave in, and returned to civilization as a socially deprived, egotystical, angry weirdo. Development Raeon ended up coming across his older sister; Cotton, who he hadn't seen since a very young age. She ended up taking him in for a short time despite his age - though due to Raeon's inability to read; much less any other important skill, he was only able to find jobs doing work as a stripper. Seeing as he was an Incubus, he was able to make this work well for himself. After a few months and a failed relationship with his now ex-boyfriend "Hurricane"; Raeon left his job and went about trying to make something of himself. It didn't exactly work out, and he mostly just spent time around Drako's family exclusively for his connection with his half-sister Vana. Modern Life By this point he began to slowly learn basic skills such as reading, and some semblance of social skills (despite his complete lack of any sort of friends or meaningful relationship), and came across a family friend; a Succubus named Shockra Katt. As she was a teacher by trade, he began taking lessons from her and developing his skills. While still mostly incompetent in all forms of combat, and barely capable of doing much to make a life out of; Raeon has grown into a slightly more competent and grounded person, and has been taking up an interest in detective work. With his mother recently revived, and his relationship with his father on slightly ''more stable footing, he has been living with his Mother again; though at this point mostly trying to find where he wants to go in life. Personality/Lifestyle Raeon is egotistical, irritable, obnoxious, self-absorbed and has very little semblance of how to interact with people in a regular way. He is also however, mostly empathetic; and much of his more obnoxious personality traits are a shield to hide his insecurities. He is very emotional by nature, and isn't entirely sure how to handle such emotions. Getting to know him, he's a more relaxed and decent guy; but has a practically nonexistant fuse and tends to get set off by the most minor things. Although life seems to have done nothing but beat him down, he never loses his drive to be better than everyone - even if he mostly fails at it. He holds much pride in himself and those close to him, and although he tends to be cowardly, will jump to defend the people he loves if they can not defend themselves. Raeon enjoys some very basic things - mostly social interaction. As he's not very good at it, he typically keeps to himself and just smokes a lot. As his sister runs a bar, he tends to spend most of his time there, usually doing childish antics with little thought put into them. He enjoys wearing more feminine attire, tending to show himself off a lot - mostly to fuel his own ego. He mostly wears two different outfits - a more typical student outfit with his midriff showing (shown below), and his typical hoodie and leggings. Raeon needs to wear glasses to see properly, but usually won't. He wears a fake set of teeth over his crooked ones to hide them, and has an ear piercing. He also wears a collar with a heart-shaped locket on it at all times. Raeon wears his hair long, and often dyes it white; if not keeping a white streak in. Despite the fact his hair is naturally cherry red, he likes to have it white to resemble his mother more. His horns are curved and shaped like axes. Despite not being skilled in most important areas, Raeon has at times shown an incredible amount of skill in some strangely misplaced areas that most of his family do not - mostly cooking and analysis. = Powers/Abilities Powers '''Pyrokinesis' Raeon is able to form balls of fire in his hands, or use it to breath fire. As he's not very competent with it, he typically just uses it to light cigarettes, cook, or breathe fire. His anatomy does, however; cause his body to become hotter the angrier he gets - though he has no control over his. As he is incredibly irritable, this tends to cause him more problems than it solves, to the point where his body is literally steaming. Morphing Tail Raeon's tail is able to split and morph into multiple black tentacles. Usually just used to whip people as he has no idea how or why he would ever even use them. Weak Illusion Magic Raeon is able to use his extremely limited knowledge of illusion magic to change his eye color or what his voice sounds like. Intended to be used for investigation work, he's slowly working on improving this skill. Skills Cooking Raeon is extremely skilled in cooking, and it is one of the ONLY things he excels at, outdoing his entire family. Analytical Skills When taking the time to focus, Raeon is decently adept in spotting out little things that help him figure out scenerios - such as seeing little bits of blood on someone's shirt to determine they were in a fight, or mud on someone's boots to tell they were just running through a storm. Since he is terrible in combat, he can use these skills to figure out if someone is a threat to him, or if someone is lying about where they just came from. As he has a very short attention span, this isn't something he'll actively do or have on his mind; and usually only ever even uses these skills if someone convinces him too, or if he's frightened enough to be paranoid. Disguising Raeon's experience with makeup and slowly growing knowlege of illusion magic has allowed him to become decent at using disguises. Due to the fact he's obnoxious and not skilled in much, they usually fail if he has to start talking a lot; as he isn't very good at simulating other people, he loses his cool easily, and he has no idea how to make his own clothing - usually relying on others to do it for him. Weapons/Tools Dual Axes Raeon can summon two one-handed war axes that were forged for him at a young age. Though sharp and durable, they aren't much use to him, as he can barely aim and has no combat sense. He mostly just swings them randomly and hopes he hits something. Weaknesses/Resistances Resistances Fire As he is a fire elemental, Raeon isn't bothered by fire much at all. Due to the fact he never trains, he's not immune to it and can overheat. Weaknesses Holy Attacks Any sort of Holy Magic or Attack will cut through Raeon like butter. He has absolutely no resistance to it, and it causes excruciating pain for him. Weak Willed Raeon is extremely easily manipulated due to both his own insecurities, as well as his lack of understanding in social situations. He's easily tricked, and tends to put himself in situations where people use him and then abandon him. He is particularly weak to mind-based spells and influence because of this. Extreme Cold Though water isn't of much use against Raeon due to his body getting hot enough to boil it, cold enough temperatures can completely remove any of his heat-based abilities, making him essentially useless. If his body is cold enough, it will not produce any heat even due to his anger; and thus render him incapable of using his fire breath. He is particularly weak against ice elementals because of this. Physical Form Raeon is not well built - if anything he's weaker than the average person. Because of this, mere physical blows are enough to take him down and knock him out.